gurps_alien_menancefandomcom-20200214-history
GURPS Alien Menance Wiki
Welcome to the GURPS Alien Menance Wiki A prototype Wiki page for an upcoming GURPS campaign. It'll feel like X-COM and the Aliens movie. High-point cinematic realism. Describe your topic Write a description about your topic. Let your readers know what your topic is about and add some general information about it. Key NPCs and Background Wayne Oliver - Genius, Billionaire, Playboy, Philanthropist. Characters Link to dedicated Character Creation page. House Rules likely to be relevant. Enrique Aquilar - Sniper and Infiltrator Character Creation Guidelines #One character each #There will not be any "supernatural" monsters, but the difference between a Vampire and the skinny green men from X-com isn't that much of a leap, and god help us when the Chrysalids come. #You don't have to stick to the templates if you don't want to, but I suggest you start with one, and then modify. #If you have Tactical Shooting, think Assaulter for a "real" combatant, "modern pistol" for a secondary combatant, and "sharpshooter" for a sniper type. #Try and stay away from the antisocial/asshole disad selections (Loner, Odious Personal Habits unless they're entertaining for your other players, Selfish, stuff like that) # Good Choices for Templates From Action 1: *Actually, any of the lenses would work, but if you were a criminal, you've never been caught. Wayne only wants ''smart ''criminals. *Assassin: Military, Law Enforcement, and Intelligence are good backgrounds skill packages. *Cleaner: better as a partial lens than as a whole template, but evidence-removal will be good for terrestrial missions, for sure. *Demolition Man: LE, Military, Security. *Face Man: meh. Good skills, but I'd not spend 250 points on them. Might be a good 50-point lens. *Infiltrator: check overlap with Assassin, see if you can do what you want with more violence in it. *Investigator: as a lot of what you'll be doing is deliberately unknown to man or science, this might not be that useful; might make a good lens. *Medic: yes, but go with a Military lens to ensure you're useful *Shooter: hells yes *Wheel man: possibly yes. An NPC will be provided to drive/fly the transport vessel if you don't have this skill. *Wire rat/technologist: If you're really big on this, I'll try and find adventures to make it fit From Sidekicks *Brother: no. *Fixer: probably not *Geek: this one might work, then add 50 points of bang, motherfucker! *Gifted: no *Gunman: yes, but Shooter might be a better choice *Magician: no *Muscle: yes, but then add 50 points of BMF. *Occultist: probably not. *Scout: yes. *Whitecoat: yes, and add BMF Action 3: Furious Fists * I'm OK with any of these, but the "you'd better know some guns" applies big time here. Bang, Motherfucker Guns (Rifle) Guns (Pistol) Guns (LAW) is unlikely but possible if you're adding this package. Combat Reflexes is always good, but you can skip it if you must Higher Perception and Willpower PCs combatting the Alien Menace: Adventure Log Session Log First Contact (Session 1) Clues: Goals: Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library.